


Skin\皮囊

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Dean, Lucifer Sam, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞源自于《Skin》这首歌。关键字：末世，2014，Sam对天使说了YES，但Dean没有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin\皮囊

Lucifer站在我面前，用墨绿色的眼珠看着我，胸前的血迹像是别在白色西装上的玫瑰。他仿佛要去赶赴一场隆重的庆典，但表情看上去哀伤得像置身于葬礼之中。乌云密布的天空又滚起隆隆的惊雷，但我知道这不是雨水降临的先兆，而是由于面前人的愤怒和悲戚。我战战兢兢地跪在地上不知所措，突然间雷鸣和世间的一切声音都戛然而止，仿佛这个濒临死亡的世界被人按下了暂停键。紧接着，他开了口。  
“我们想听他的故事。”  
他说起话来平静动听，依然保持温文尔雅又充满悲伤的样子，但眼中透出迫切和期待。我不知道他说的「我们」是指谁，因为我的面前只有他一人。我不敢提问，只能慌忙地点头，他的嘴角向上弯曲又极快地抹平，竟在我面前坐了下来，像一个等待听故事的小孩子。  
“把你所知道的都告诉我们，包括细节，他的一切。”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
我第一次见到他是在2012年，那时距丧尸病毒在全球多地爆发已经过去了半年的时间。城市已在炮弹苟延残喘的轰炸下变为一片毫无希望的废墟，可被病毒感染的丧尸数量越来越多，人类的生存空间则压缩得越来越小。我不想在此赘述我的故事，我只想说，他从丧尸的嘴底下救了我。  
我无法忘记他那天的样子——他的脸上溅了点血，从那污黑的色泽能看出那血属于某个被一枪爆了头的丧尸。我能明显感觉到他的怒火，对于丧尸，对于人类，对于当时发生的一切，包括他自己。他的眉头紧紧地锁在一起，布满血丝的绿眼睛里燃着我从未见过的火苗，握着枪的手累得发抖了也不肯有丝毫的松懈。一只缠着绷带的手伸向我，于是我便跟着他上了通往营地的车。  
路途不算近，漫长的沉默中他一句话都没有说，好像他的世界与我隔绝，也与现实世界隔绝。大概过了一个多小时，他终于肯正视我的存在，目光瞥向副驾驶上的我。  
你是哑巴吗。我怎么也没想到他与我说的第一句话竟是这个，而且语气很不客气，说，怎么我救了你也没听你道一句谢。  
我用沉默来回答他。  
他大概预料到了我的反应，抿了抿嘴唇，接着问，你多大了，四岁，五岁？没等我回答就又继续抛出问题，你有名字吗？叫什么？  
Sam。我吐出这个名字。这也是我对他说的第一句，也是唯一一句话。  
车子颠簸了一下，他没躲开路中间的石头，这似乎刮坏了车子底盘的某个零件，不知是哪里开始吵闹地嘎哒嘎哒响，但他愣着，像一尊没有生命的蜡像。  
你的名字叫Sam？良久他才开口，声音哑得像是塞了一团砂纸在喉咙里。见我点头他的眉头锁得更紧，接着说，我不会这么叫你。  
哦。我扭头，随你的便吧，我心里默默地想着，没再搭理他。  
之后车里又弥漫着尴尬的沉默，车底的响声越来越大，他的手指漫不经心地敲击着方向盘，望向远方的眼神也变得若有所思，如同沉湎于某种美好的回忆，表情逐渐变得柔和，眉头都舒展了开，直到车子后面发出一声巨响。他从回忆中惊醒，狠踩一脚刹车从大腿上绑着的枪套里抽出手枪，推开车门，我发现他的眉头又皱紧了。  
呆着别动。他丢下这句话，给子弹上了膛之后消失在我的视野中。  
等他再回来时，身上多了点不太新鲜的血腥味，绿色的眼睛里却少了些光彩。他重新踩下油门，在剩下的路程里一句话都没有说。  
营地比我想象中简陋。几顶帐篷，一群苟延残喘的人，其中不乏老弱伤残。他没有再管我，用关节上还带着血的手用力摔上车门，扯着嗓子对后面的人怒吼起来。  
怎么没人告诉我那个混蛋被咬伤了？！他的声音听上去像是混了血又被撒上了硫磺的砂砾，模样像气急败坏的狮子，你们都他妈的没看到那个咬痕？！  
众人面面相觑，只有一个看上去年纪大一点的大叔用不大有底气的声音回答，我们以为那个伤口不严重，不会转化……  
所以你们那个愚蠢的想法差点让那个婊子养的害死所有人。  
绿眼睛打断了大叔的话，愤怒驱使他又一次狠狠挥舞手臂像是在攻击看不见的敌人，露骨的谩骂让一名体格强壮一脸戾气的年轻人控制不住情绪想上前和他理论，他毫无惧色地迎上去，流血的手掌捏成拳。  
对不起，下次我们不会犯同样的错误。一个年纪略大的大叔及时地拦住了年轻人，安抚所有人的情绪的同时为他们辩解道，只是杀掉同伴对于他们来说太困难了。  
记住，以后必须要杀掉所有被丧尸咬伤的人，不管是谁，都必须把脑袋射个洞。你们要是做不到的话，那只要报告给我就好。绿眼睛拉开车子的后备箱，从那里拿出装满武器的行李袋，随意摔上后盖，语气依然阴沉，说，以后杀人的事由我来做。  
那要是你被咬了呢，你也会杀掉你自己吗？刚才那个年轻人忍不住加上了这句话。  
绿眼睛已经背着枪支走出了几步，听到年轻人的话后脚步停顿了几秒，轻飘飘地丢下一句话：  
相信我，我比你还期待那一天的到来。  
说完他又继续向营地走去。因为他没有转身，所以这句话是被风卷着吹进我的耳朵里的，我甚至不确定他是真的说出了这句话还是我的幻觉。他的背影疲惫而蹒跚，明明看上去只有三十多岁，脊柱也挺得笔直，却给人一种难以言说的苍老。  
那些人目送他消失，一言不发，像是他已经死了，这些人在目送他的棺椁被沙土掩埋。  
来到营地的第一顿晚餐是豆子罐头，我不知道那玩意的保质期有多久，但吃起来的味道让我感觉它的年纪可能比我还要大。分食物的人叫Chuck，听他说这批豆子罐头快要过期了，然而这场持久战不知要打到何时，所以食物是一丁点都不敢浪费。吃豆子时Chuck热心地为我介绍营地里的种种设施，其实情况比我想象中的要好，有公共卫生间，还有地方可以简单地洗澡——说到卫生间Chuck皱着鼻子抱怨厕纸根本不够用，大部分时间需要用旧报纸来代替，搞得他痔疮都要犯了。  
说到这里Chuck被一颗小石子袭击了后脑勺，我顺着石子丢过来的方向望去，看到那个刚才差点和绿眼睛打起来的年轻人对着Chuck竖中指，嘴里不停地骂着些脏字。Chuck对他摆摆手表示歉意，转过头把音量降到最低，继续他的喋喋不休。  
那人是个混蛋，我们都叫他狼人，因为他凶得像一头狼。Chuck指指自己缺了一半的门牙，这就是被他打的，为了抢一盒罐头，要不是Dean及时出现我大概要被他打死了。哦，Dean就是那个救你回来的人，长得很帅的那个。  
回忆起Dean刚才凶狠的样子我不禁打了个寒颤，Chuck似乎看出了我的恐惧，连忙解释说Dean从前不这样的，只是天启之后他受了挺大的打击才……其实他是个非常好的人，而且很勇敢，对我们这个营地来说他是无畏的首领。  
你们在说Dean啊。一个女孩子加入了Chuck单方面的演讲，提到Dean她眼睛里都闪烁着崇敬的光，手掌托着下巴，我们都敬畏他，甚至觉得他有点可怜。  
这时Dean的身影出现在了我们的视野范围之内，Chuck他们立刻闭上了嘴巴，埋头吃那罐散发着臭味的豆子。  
你的Impala需要好好修理一下，远处有人对着Dean喊，她现在发动不了了。  
把她拖到树林里吧，不用管了。Dean连头都没抬，从一堆乱七八糟的衣服下面掏出一瓶威士忌，突然把目光投向我。  
嘿，小子。  
Dean在喊我，我不耐烦地抬头，差点被一个呼啸着砸过来的东西击中，定睛一看才知道那是一盒罐头，居然还是牛肉的，算得上是自从丧尸病毒爆发之后就再没见过的美味了。可能是我惊愕的表情让他感觉到满足吧，Dean嘴角上扬露出了一个几乎是微笑的表情，篝火散发出的热力让他的整张脸看起来摇摇晃晃，仿佛一个幻影。  
等到Dean消失在帐篷后Chuck才继续说，其实Dean也真是个可怜人，自幼丧母，父亲也在战斗中去世，只剩下一个相依为命的弟弟。但因为一些分歧他不得不和弟弟分开，去年他弟弟也成了Lucifer的肉身，然后丧尸病毒就爆发了。  
女孩面带愠色，用手肘捅了Chuck一下，好像他说了什么不该说的东西。Chuck立即噤声，面色凝重，默默对付手里的豆子罐头不再开口。没有人再说话，四周安静得只有燃烧的木头发出噼噼啪啪的声音，除了那个被叫作狼人的年轻人以外的所有人似乎都沉浸在了对Dean的同情中。压抑的气氛让我喘不上来气，夜晚陷入不幸的沉寂，但从某种意义上来说，也是万幸。

让我没想到的是临睡前Dean居然来到了我的帐篷里，浑身都是浓重的酒气，但他的眼睛是清亮的，神志看起来比倒是白天时还要清醒。他硬是拉着我走到了篝火前，丢给我一条毯子，让我坐下同他一起烤火。  
朝篝火堆里加了几块木材之后，他直接抱着酒瓶灌了一口威士忌，淡淡地开了口。  
他们都说你是哑巴，但我知道，你只是不想说话而已。他的声音温柔而且小心翼翼，似乎和之前那个凶狠果断的首领判若两人，轻声安慰我说，别怕，我在你这个年纪的时候，也目睹过一些可怕的事情……也许我当时比你还要小。  
那时候我很害怕，我的家在我面前燃烧，在我醒着时燃烧，也在我的梦里燃烧。我和你一样也是不愿意讲话，直到我爸爸在我面前杀了一个变形怪——那玩意和丧尸没什么区别，和人类很像很像，但爸爸的子弹就那么贯穿了那个人的胸膛，我就开口问他，爸爸，你为什么要杀了那个人。  
我父亲当时什么都没有对我说，但我现在要告诉你，孩子，我们必须得杀掉那些丧尸，即使他们曾经是人类，也许是我们的亲人，但我们必须得与他们战斗。我不会劝你不要害怕，那种深入骨髓的恐惧是无法被驱散的，但我想告诉你的是，我会想办法结束这一切，总会有办法的。  
我很抱歉……对不起，对不起。  
他突然开始喃喃地不停重复道歉的话语，到后来不像是对我说的，而是在向全世界忏悔。酒瓶里琥珀色的酒液慢慢地倒入了Dean的胃里，Dean凝视曾经带走他的一切的火焰，原本碧绿的眼睛也被火苗映得发红发亮，却平静得如同还未喷发的岩浆。  
风低声哀嚎着紧贴地面袭来，将刚被Dean燎旺的火苗一下子吹熄，本已安静下来的营地突然纷乱起来，人们急急忙忙地开始给帐篷加固，Dean也站起身，告诉我暴风雨快要来临了。  
那天深夜暴雨如注，激烈的电闪雷鸣使得天空像是一只盛怒的野兽要把整个世界都劈开、撕碎，耳朵里灌满了雷雨的声响让我躲在睡袋里瑟瑟发抖。雷声绵延不绝，但轰鸣的间隙里似乎能听到一声声不属于天空的怒吼，没有雷声喧杂却痛彻心扉，久久不肯停歇。我鼓起勇气走出帐篷，借着闪电的光亮看到一个苍白的人影立于苍穹与荒野之间不断地呐喊，脊背笔直但肩膀塌下来，像是厚重的云层乃至全世界都压在他身上，将他压垮了。  
我仔细倾听着，终于在分辨出那人在呼喊什么。  
Michael，你赢了，你现在可以得到我了。Yes，我对你说yes，来啊，你不是想要这个吗。  
你他妈的出来，Michael，Michael，你这个婊子养的，出来。  
Michael……  
我数不清他喊了多少遍Michael的名字，那痛苦的叫喊一声比一声沙哑，然而他直到精疲力竭地跪倒在泥水里也没停止，任凭雨水酷刑般一鞭鞭抽在他的脸上和头上，也灌进他的嘴巴和气管里，他不断地呛咳，在喘气的间隙依旧在艰难地呐喊。一只手搭在我的肩上，是Chuck，他望着那个在天与地之间挣扎的孤独身影叹气，递给我一条破了洞的，被洗得几乎看不出本色的手帕。  
我这才发现，我居然已经泪流满面。

当这场战争持续到2013年年底时情况更加糟糕，恶魔和丧尸遍地，生存空间越来越少，不幸的人却越来越多，我们就像老鼠一样四处逃窜寻找能落脚的缝隙，一部分幸存者渐渐地对Dean失去了信心，狼人带领一批不再信任Dean的人与我们决裂，其中竟包括那个曾经十分敬畏Dean的女孩子。  
Dean没有试图挽留他们。他只是用锐利的绿眼睛盯着狼人，眼睁睁地看着他拿走了大半的弹药和食物，Chuck气愤地冲上去想要和狼人理论，却被女孩拦住，狠狠地推了一把差点摔在地上。  
你们不能这样。Chuck大喊，Dean是你们的首领！  
如果不是他和他弟弟，世界怎么会变成现在这个样子？女孩指着一旁沉默不语的Dean反驳，他是世界末日的罪魁祸首，真是发了疯才会相信他。  
Chuck气得下嘴唇发抖说不出话，Dean冷冷地看着这一切，依旧一动不动，宛如一尊没有灵魂的雕像，没有愤怒也没有悲伤，什么都不剩了。

等到了2014年似乎一切都有了转机，因为Dean找到了一件苦苦寻觅了多年的、可以杀掉一切生物的武器——The Colt，并且抓住了一个据说是Lucifer亲信的恶魔。Dean把自己和那个恶魔关在同一间木屋里呆了整整一天，没人知道他在里面做了什么，但所有人都听到了恶魔痛苦万分的惨叫。夜幕降临后Dean从屋子里走出，告诉我们，他知道Lucifer在哪了。  
他决定孤注一掷，计划简单明了，幸存者们从正面杀入敌人腹地干掉恶魔和丧尸，Dean带着Colt等待先锋部队的信号，恶魔被清理得差不多了再从敌人后方包抄寻找Lucifer。Dean让我藏在草丛里，他半跪在我身边，从未颤抖过的手却因为握着Colt而微微打颤。他深吸一口气望着被乌云铺满的天空，期待着那里划过代表进攻的信号弹，他就要冲进最后的战场，杀掉他多年未见的兄弟。  
他等待着。  
我也等待着。  
终于，信号弹拖着一条烟做的尾巴尖叫着爬上天际，随后炸开一团白炽的光亮。Dean缓缓站起身向前走了一步，却又停了下来，回过头望向我。   
“Sammy，你看，”他的眼睛里闪着比信号弹还要动人的微光，像是将他那所剩无几的灵魂全部点燃，灿烂的笑脸让他看起来年轻得似乎回到了少年时，声音都带着惊奇的雀跃，“是烟花。”  
我木讷地呆在原地，而他耀眼地笑着，直至信号弹的闪光湮灭在黑压压的云层里，人类最后一丝光亮也被吞噬殆尽，陷入彻底的黑暗。

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lucifer擦去左眼眼角流下的那一滴眼泪，弯起唇角，优雅地起身，没再正眼看我一眼。  
“这个故事很动人，我们很满意。”  
他理了理衬衫服帖平整的领子，慢条斯理地抹去胸前被血染出的污渍，迈开双腿走向刚才闪过信号弹的方向。  
“我要去见他了。你的任务完成了，退下吧。”  
“Yes，my lord.”  
我离开了那具被我附身的躯壳。

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
这是一场不会赢的仗。他将Colt对准他的兄弟，他的兄弟微笑着看他，不躲，不闪，也不再熟悉。  
“Dean，好久不见。”  
他的手指搭在扳机上。  
“没想到我们会以这种方式见面。只是……这么多年过去了，你还是那么自以为是。你以为你能杀掉我，可惜，你不会杀掉Sam，即使只是他的皮囊。或者说，你也只剩下一具皮囊而已。”  
世界在他眼中倾斜，Colt也已经不知掉落到了哪里，但他已经不在乎了。Lucifer居高临下地看着他，如同看一只苟延残喘的蝼蚁，用Sam的脸摆出伪善的怜悯和同情。  
有趣，明明一个响指就可以让他尸骨无存，现在却要用这种对待蝼蚁的方式夺去他的生命。坚硬的鞋底压上他的喉咙，窒息和血流不畅使视线一阵模糊，紧接着就爆裂开一声来自于他身体内部的脆响。神志开始飘忽，他已经分辨不出人世间听到的最后一个声音来自于谁，只是本能地觉得，那声音像他的母亲。  
Hey Dean，don’t make it bad.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

他钻出Impala踩上去坚硬濡湿的柏油路，深吸了一口和人间的污浊截然不同的清新空气，即使他不再需要这个。有轻快的脚步声由远及近，他回头，看到幼小的Sammy抱着满满的一盒花花绿绿的烟花，看到他后稚嫩的脸上露出快乐、兴奋的笑容，对他说：  
Come on，Let’s go.  
他跟了过去。

 

——THE END

注：Dean听到的最后一句话来自于歌曲《Hey Jude》，是Mary给他唱过的摇篮曲。


End file.
